familialhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
George Mark Brown
George Mark Brown was the son of G.W. Brown and America Alder. Mark Brown lived in Victoria, Tennessee."Local" Sequachee News Sequachee 12 September 1895, 3rd volume, issue 10, pg. 1: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016."Victoria Notes and News." Sequachee News Sequachee 26 December 1895, 3rd volume, issue 25, pg. 4: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. Mark was described as "one of the finest looking young men" who was a "favorite of the female sex." He planned to visit friends in Victoria on March 15th, 1896, but his horse became lame on the trip, therefore postponing the trip to the following week. Mark Brown of Brownsville was often in Sequachee in 1896."Sequachee News." Sequachee News Sequachee 26 Mar. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 38, pg. 2:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016.A Little Bird, "Brownsville." Sequachee News Sequachee 02 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 38, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. Mark attended William M. Hout's house in Brownsville for music entertainment with W.A. Brown and others. Mark called on lady friends at New Hope on April 5th, 1896.A Little Bird, "Brownsville." Sequachee NewsSequachee 09 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 39, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. George Mark Brown rides through Victoria nearly every Sunday on his way to Sequachee."Victoria Notes." Sequachee News Sequachee 26 September 1895, 3rd volume, issue 12, pg. 4: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016."Victoria Notes and News." Sequachee News Sequachee 12 December 1895, 3rd volume, issue 23, pg. 4: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016."Victoria Waifs" Sequachee News Sequachee 05 March 1896, 3rd volume, issue 35, pg. 1: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. Mr. Brown's family was visited by Miss Ellis (it is not certain that Mark Brown is this Mr. Brown)."Victoria Notes and News." Sequachee News Sequachee 02 January 1896, 3rd volume, issue 26, pg. 4: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. G.M. Brown is said to often polish his shoes and head towards Sequachee."Whitwell News." Sequachee News Sequachee 20 February 1896, 3rd volume, issue 33, pg. 4: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016.Kidd, "Victoria Notes." Sequachee NewsSequachee 02 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 38, pg. 5:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016."Local." Sequachee NewsSequachee 16 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 41, pg. 1:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016.A Little Bird, "Brownsville." Sequachee NewsSequachee 16 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 41, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016."Local" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 07 May 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 44, pg. 1:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016."Sequachee News" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 14 May 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 45, pg. 2:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. On February 23rd, G.M. hitched his horse at Mr. Martin's in Sequachee. He was referred to as "a very attractive young man" who was always welcome in Sequachee."Local" Sequachee News Sequachee 27 February 1896, 3rd volume, issue 34, pg. 1: 1. Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. G.M. Brown was the Chief of the fire department and musical director of the Sunday school in Brownsville.A Little Bird, "Brownsville." Sequachee News Sequachee 19 Mar. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 37, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. G.M. of Brownsville visited his parents in March of 1896 and also spent a day in South Pittsburg on business."Brownsville." Sequachee News Sequachee 26 Mar. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 38, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. G.M.'s horse was hitched again at Mr. Martin's in late March."Locals." Sequachee News Sequachee 02 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 38, pg. 1:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. G.M.'s punctuality was commented on in early April of 1896.A Little Bird, "Brownsville." Sequachee News Sequachee 02 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 38, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. In late April, G.M. was ill, but not seriously.A Little Bird, "Brownsville." Sequachee NewsSequachee 23 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 42, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. In late April, Mark, and his brother W.A., visited their sister in Copenhagen for her birthday. Their other sister from Cowan also joined. G.M.B. was described as "beautiful, honest, industrious, truthful and healthy." He was referenced as "quite a surgeon" being capable of performing an operation quicker than anyone else. It is said he could plow more ground in less time than anyone else in the town. It was noted he had a wonderful colt named Maud S. and refused a $500 offer for her. G.M., W.A. and friends attended the Whitwell picnic on April 25th, 1896.A Little Bird, "Brownsville." Sequachee NewsSequachee 30 April. 1896, 3rd volume, issue 43, pg. 4:Chronicling America. Web. 27 Dec. 2016. He plans on racing his colt.A Little Bird, "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 07 May 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 44, pg. 4:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. G.M. attended church in Victoria on May 4th, 1896. He was mentioned as being ill and the only business he was able to conduct was "to call on lady friends of whom he has a great number." On May 10th, G.M. attended church with a lady at Oak Grove. There is a prospect of a wedding soon.A Little Bird, "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 14 May 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 45, pg. 4:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. G.M. attended a picnic across the river from Brownsville on May 16th.A Little Bird, "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 21 May 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 46, pg. 2:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. G.M. and a lady friend attended a picnic at Coppinger Cove in Sequachee on May 23rd.A Little Bird, "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 28 May 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 46, pg. 4:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. Mark went across the mountain in late May of 1896 to attend the quarterly meeting that was held there.A Little Bird, "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 04 June 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 48, pg. 4:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. In June 1896, returned from his vacation and started planning another trip, for approximately two weeks. He was busy in the mean time planting peas.A Little Bird, "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee 11 June 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 49, pg. 4:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. Writers and readers of the paper were forced to wait for his return to hear of his moustache blacking recipe.A Little Bird, "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee] 25 June 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 51, pg. 4:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. G.M. Brown got a new wagon in June 1896. He left in the second week of June of that year to the valley to plant sow peas and millet.A Little Bird "Brownsville" Sequachee News ''Sequachee] 18 June 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 50, pg. 1:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016. There was a Esquire George Brown mentioned in Victoria Notes in June 1896."Victoria Notes" Sequachee News ''Sequachee] 18 June 1896, 3rd Volume, issue 50, pg. 1:''Chronicling America. Web. 28 Dec. 2016.